MAGNET
by bunnyangel01
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP seperti magnet yang akan saling tarik menarik apabila kutub yang berbeda di pertemukan dan seperti magnet pula yang akan saling tolak menolak apabila kutub yang sama di petemukan chanbaek (gs)
1. prolog

**MAGNET**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Casts :**

 **Park chanyeol**

 **Byun baekhyun (gs)**

 **And Other casts**

 **.**

 **Bahasa non baku**

 **.**

 **Rate T**

 **LUCKYBUNNY01**

…

Pernahkah kalian menyukai seseorang hingga melupakannya akan menjadi sangat mustahil ?

.

.

.

Apakah dia adalah magnet ku sehingga aku tidak dapat melupakannya?

.

.

.

" Annyeong haseyo, jeoneun byun baekhyun imnida"

.

.

.

"Dia telah kembali"

.

.

.

"Kau hanyalah sunbae ku. Kau bukan lagi orang yang special untuk ku "

.

.

.

" Apakah kau benar – benar telah melupakanku ?"

.

.

.

" Aku mohon lupakan aku "

.

.

.

Seperti magnet yang akan saling tarik menarik apabila kutub yang berbeda di pertemukan dan seperti magnet juga yang akan saling tolak menolak apa bila kutub yang sama di pertemukan .

.

.

.

" bukan waktu yang akan bertanggung jawab untuk ini tapi aku yang akan bertanggung jawab untuk ini semua "

.

.

.

 **\- Something always brings me back to you it never takes too long –**

…

ini tuh ff terbaru dan pertama aing jadi masih rada-rada kaku gitu jadi bagi kalian yang baca ff ini harap previewnya buat motivasi aing .

rencananya sih ff ini mau di buat oneshoot tapi aing mau liat dulu respon klean tuh kaya gimana. Dan ini masih prolog ya ^v^ kalo respon kalian bagus aing lanjut ok

salam kenal #luckybunny


	2. CH 1

**MAGNET**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **MAIN CAST :**

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN (GS)**

 **AND OTHERS**

 **BAHASA NON BAKU**

 **RATE T**

 **LUCKYBUNNY**

…

Seorang yeoja mungil nan cantik berjalan menyusuri koridor **seoul high school** untuk mencari ruangan kepala sekolah . Byun baekhyun gadis cantik yang harus kembali ke korea setelah perdebatan kecil dengan sang ayah 1 minggu yang lalu.

Mari kita flashback sejenak

" Tapi ayah untuk apa aku kembali lagi korea aku sudah nyaman inggal di sini " kata baekhyun kepada sang ayah . " Tidak ada tapi – tapian baekhyun, ayah ga mau kamu menjadi lebih bebas lagi." Jawab sang ayah dengan nada yang agak tinggi membuat baekhyun sedikit takut kalau ayahnya sudah membentaknya. " oke,kalau ayah ingin aku kembali ke korea. Aku akan kembali ke sana tapi dengan syarat ayah akan memberiku kebebasan. Maksudku,ayah tidak boleh melarangku melakukan hal-hal yang aku sukai." " tidak masalah selama itu masih dalam batasan mu." jawab sang ayah dengan muka tenangnya. " jadi kapan aku akan berangkat ? " Tanya baekhyun pada sang ayah. " mungkin 3 hari lagi kau akan berangkat" jawab sang ayah kemudian meninggalkannya.

Mari kita kembali ke awal ( flashback end )

Setelah 15 menit mencari ruangan kepala sekolah. Akhirnya Baekhyun pun menemukan ruangan kepala sekolah.

 **TOK…TOK…TOK**

Setelah Baekhyun mengetuk pintu itu dan akhirnya pintu itu pun terbuka. Baekhyun pun di persilahkan duduk " Byun Baekhyun imnida " kata baekhyun memperkenalkan diri. " jadi kau Byun Baekhyun? Kau cantik, oh ya aku akan panggilkan seo seonsangnim untuk mengantar mu ke kelas. Dia adalah wali kelas mu." Ucap sang kepala sekolah sambil tersenyum.

" perkenalkan dia adalah seo seonsangnim " ucap sang kepala sekolah memperkenalkan sang guru kepada baekhyun " Seo Jun Oh imnida. Aku adalah wali kelas mu " ucap guru tersebut memperkenalkan diri " Byun Baekhyun imnida " kata baekhyun sambil membungkukan diri. " mari aku akan mengantarmu ke kelas . kau berada di kelas 2-A unggulan." Ucap sang guru lalu berjalan menuju kelas.

" Anak – anak kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru jadi seonsangnim harap kalian bisa membantunya beradaptasi di sini. Silahkan masuk" ucap sang guru sambil mengkode Baekhyun agar masuk ke dalam ruangan. " annyeong haseyo, jeoneun Byun Baekhyun imnida." Ucap Baekhyun sedikit membungkukan badannya. Banyak siswa laki-laki yang menatapnya kagum dan tdak banyak juga siswa perempuan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan iri. " Baekhyun, kau bisa duduk di kursi kosong di belakang." Ucap sang guru mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk. " gomawo,seonsangnim." Ucap baekhyun sambil sedikit membungkuk kemudian berjalan menuju bangku kosong di samping seorang gadis cantik bermata rusa.

" annyeong haseyo, xi luhan imnida." Ucap gadis bermata rusa yang bernama luhan tersebut. "baiklah anak-anak buka buku tulis kalian" ucap seorang guru yang sedang menerangkan materi di depan kelas. Baekhyun hanya mendengarkan apa yang guru tersebut ucapkan. Baekhyun memang murid pindahan dari jepang tapi dari kecil di lahir dan di besarkan di korea tapi pada saat kelas 2 junior high school di terpaksa pindah ke jepang karena sang ayah harus di pindah tugaskan ke sana untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan milik sang kakek. Jadi dia tetap fasih dan mengerti apa yang guru itu ucapkan. Setelah 1 jam pelajaran akhirnya bel istiraha pun berbunyi. " baek,apa kau ingin ikut dengan ku ke kantin? " ucap luhan siswa yang tadi duduk di sampingnya dan sekaang telah menjadi teman barunya. " baiklah aku akan ikut dengan mu,lagi pula aku belum hafal jalan di sini." Jawab baekhyun.

Dua orang namja tampan sedang berjalan dengan santainya menuju kantin. " YA, Park chanyeol cepatlah kau lama sekali sih." Ujar namja dengan kulit pucat. " tenang lah Hun. Walau kau jalan selambat siput pun kantin itu tidak akan pergi." Jawab seorang namja bertelinga peri yang diketahui bernama Park chanyeol tersebut. Sehun hanya membolakan matanya dengan malas " kantin memang tidak akan pergi kemana-mana tapi luhanie ku bisa meninggalkan ku." Jawab sehun sambil terus berjalan.

kantin

" kau ingin pesan apa baek? " Tanya luhan pada baekhyun. " aku ingin kimbap dengan jus jeruk " jawab baekhyun. " baiklah aku akan pesankan. Kau cari sajja dulu meja yang kosong." Ucap luhan " baiklah" jawab baekhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan luhan mencari meja.

Selang 20 menit luhan pun kembali dengan satu nampan berisi dua mangkuk kimbap,satu jus jeruk dan satu jus strawberry. " nah, pesanan mu " ucap luhan sambil memberikan semangkuk kimbap dan segelas jus jeruk " gomawo, lu " ucap baekhyun sambil ersenyum kepada luhan.

" Yak, park chanyeol kau saja yang pesan makanannya aku akan mencari luhanie ku dulu." Ucap sehun " hmm,baiklah kau ingin pesan ap-" " samakan aja dengan mu, bye dear" potong sehun. " aish anak itu menyusahkan saja" ucap chanyeol sebal lalu berjalan ke arah para ibu kantin.

" hannie,annyeong" ucap sehun pada sang kekasih -luhan- tanpa menyadari kehadiran baekhyun. " tumben kau lama sekali? " Tanya luhan pada sang kekasih " biasalah park siput chanyeol itu jalan sangat lama sekali" jawab sehun sambil mengambil tempat duduk di depan luhan. Mendengar nama chanyeol baekhyun pun menghentikan makannya dan menegakan kepalanya. Sehun yang melihat baekhyun pun tampak shok " BAEKHYUN " " hunnie kau mengenal baekhyu? " Tanya luhan pada sehun " tentu aku mengenalnya dia itu man- Aww ya " ucap sehun kemudian meringis karena kakinya di injak oleh baekhyun. " lu aku ke toilet dulu ya " ucap baekhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan luhan dan sehun. " kau hutang penjelasan pada ku hunnie" ujar luhan sambil menatap sehun tajam lalu pergi meninggalkan sehun " hannie, kau mau kemana" " YA,XI LUHAN" ucap sehun sedikit teriak. 10 menit kemudian chanyeol pun kembali dengan nampan berisi dua mangkuk bulgogi dan dua gelas jus jeruk. " Dia telah kembali " ucap sehun tiba-tiba membuat chanyeol heran ada apa dengan sahabat yang sudah bersamanya sejak kecil itu. " siapa yang telah kembali? " Tanya chanyeol lalu menyeruput jus jeruknya " Byun Baekhyun dia telah kembali " ucap sehun yang membuat chanyeol tersedak jus jeruk yang sedang di minumnya " apa kauu bilang " ujar chanyeol syok dengan apa yang sehun katakan barusan " aku tidak berbohong tadi dia di sini bersama luhan. Sepertinya dia telah kembali ke korea " kata sehun namun tidak di tanggap oleh chnayeol karena laki – laki itu tengah melamun mengingat kebersamaannya dengan baekhyun.

Flashback

" bee, apa kau mau ice cream rasa apa" Tanya chanyeol kepada baekhyun yang tengah duduk di bangku taman " aku ingin ice cream strawberry dengan saus strawberry " ujar baekhyun. Setelah 20 menit menunggu akhirnya chanyeol pun datang dan duduk di samping baekhyun " ini bee ice cream kesukaan mu " ujar chanyeol sambil memberikan ice cream yang dia beli tadi " chan aku ingin bilang sesuatu pada mu " kata baekhyun sambil memakan ice cream tersebut " ada apa,katakanlah bee. Aku akan jadi pendengar yang baik " kata chanyeol lalu tersenyum. " dua hari lagi akun harus pindah ke jepang karena ayahku di tugaskan di sana " ucap baekhyun memberi jeda " jadi aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini,chan " sambung baekhyun mendengar itu chanyeol pun di buat syok " WHO! " ucap chanyeol kaget " me…mengapa kita harus berpisah? Maksudku kita bisa melakukan hubungan jarak jauh " ucap chanyeol dengan nada sedih sekaligus kaget " kita tidak bisa melanjutkan ini chan karena ayah ingin aku focus untuk belajar " ucap baekhyun dengan nada sedih " tapi kalau memang kau adalah milik ku,tuhan tidak akan menjauhkan kita. Sejauh mana kita pergi tuhan pasti akan tetap menyatukan kita" ucap baekhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan chanyeol yang tengah menatap punggungnya nanar.

Setelah kejadian itu chanyeol tidak lagi menghubungi baekhyun begitu jugga sebaliknya dan pada saat mereka berpapasan mereka hanya akan memberikan situasi dingin. Saat kedua sahabat chanyeol – jongin dan sehun – menanyakan ada apa dengan mereka chanyeol hanya menjawab ' kami baik-baik saja dan aku hanya tengah sibuk untuk focus pada ujian kelulusan ' membuat dua sahabatnya itu binggung karena tidak biasannya mereka seperti ini. Dan pada saat sepupu baekhyun – kyungsoo – menanyakan ada apa dengan mereka baekhyun hanya menjawab ' kami baik-baik saja aku hanya sibuk beberapa hari ini. Begitupun dia '.

Dan pada saat baekhyun akan berangkat ke jepang chanyeol hanya diam di kamar sambil membaca buku pelajarannya,dia tahu bahwa baekhyun akan ke jepang dan meninggalkannya tapi dia hanya diam dan menahan rasa sakit karena merasa di campakan oleh baekhyun.

Flashback end

 **PLAK** " YA,apa kau akan melamun seharian di sini apakah kau tidak akan kembali ke kelas? " ujar sehun menghentikan lamunan chanyeol " aishh… kau menggangu saja " ucap chanyeol sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang tadi di jitak oleh sehun " bel masuk sudah 15 menit yang lalu tapi kau masih betah di sini " kata sehun sambil menyeruput bubble teanya " WHOO kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi, kaja kita kembali ke kelas " ucap chanyeol sembari menarik tangan sehun namun di tahan olehnya " percuma 20 menit lagi bel pulang lebih baik kita di sini " ucap sehun sambil memainkan ponselnya. Chanyeol hanya menurut saat sehun memintanya untuk tetap di kantin sampai pulang. " apa yang kau fikirkan, chan? " Tanya sehun memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka " tidak aku hanya menggingat masa-masa pada saat kita junior high school dulu." Jawab chanyeol " oh, kim jongin tumben sekali dia menelpon " seru sehun setelah melihat siapa yang menelponnya " jongin annnyeong " ucap sehun " ohh jongin~a" ujar chanyeol " kapan kau akan kembali kembali ke seoul? Apa kau tidak kangen pada kami hah? " Tanya sehun dengan nada sok sedih " tenanglah besok aku akan kembali ke seoul, besok aku libur jadi aku bisa berlibur di sana selama satu minggu " ucap jongin dari seberang sana " lagii pula aku sudah penat tinggal di gangnam " serunya " cepatlah kembali, oh aku lupa kau di sana kan bersama kyungsoo mana mugkin kau merasa penat." Ujar chanyeol dengan nada mengoda " dia adalah salah satua obat penat ku, hehehe " jawab jongin sambil terkikik lalu tersenyum menampilkan gigi-giginya " sudahlah aku harus kembali ke kelas, aku tidak mau di hukum oleh guru kiler itu. Chan kau jangan banyak melamun nanti ke sambet lho hahahaha, ya sudah bye " ujar jongin mengakhiri sambungan.

baek and luhan class

" baek,apa kau mengenal sehun? " Tanya luhan pada baekhyun " sehun? Oh sehun? " Tanya baekhyun balik " iya, oh sehun" jawab luhan " oh dia adalah salah satu sunbae ku pada saat aku high school dan dia cukup terkenal di sekolah dengan ke tampanannya " ohh, apa dulu dia seorang playboy? " Tanya luhan "oh untuk masalah itu kau tidak perlu khawatir, dia bukan seorang playboy tapi dia terkenal karena dia adalah siswa dengan nilai terbaik " jawab baekhyun santai.

Setelah bell pulang baekhyun dan luhan pun keluar dari kelas di depan gerbang. Tepat di parkiran mobil BMW silver telah menunggunya " kajja hunnie " ajak luhan pada sang kekasih.

" baek, kau tidak ikut aja dengan kami? " ujar luhan mengajak baekhyun " tidak, aku naik bis atau taks saja " ujar baekhyun lalu tersenyum. Memang setelah dia kebali ke korea ayahnya membebaskannya melakukan apapun yang dia suka, tapi sang ayah hanya memberikannya atm dan handphone, ayahnya tidak memberikannya fasilitas lain seperti supir dan lain-lain ayahnya menyuruhnya hidup mandiri tanpa fasilitas berlebihan. " kami tidak akan keberatan kok kalau kau ikut kami " ucap sehun " benar, tidak usah. Aku memang sedang ingin naik bis, lagi pula aku sudah lama tidak naik bis." Ucap baekhyun meyakinkan dan akhirnya sepasang kekasih itu pun pergi meninggalkannya di halte.

Sudah hampir 30 menit baekhyun menunggu bis tapi, tidak ada satupun bis yang dating. Akhirnya dengan pasrah dia jalan kaki menuju rumahnya. Tapi belum lama dia jalan tiba-tiba ada mobil yang berhenti tepat di depannya " yakin kau ingin jalan samapai rumah? "ujar sang pengemudi.

TBC

Aing bakal bikin ff ini jadi multi chapter solanya kalo oneshoot panjang banget. Aing butuh banget review kalian sebagai motivasi.

Aing bakal up tergantung jumlah review dari klean ya. Jadi kalo bisa klean review ya guys.

Salam LUCKYBUNNY


	3. CH 2

**MAGNET**

...

 **CHAPTER 2**

...

 **MAIN CAST :**

...

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

...

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN**

...

 **AND OTHERS**

...

 **BAHASA NON BAKU**

...

 **RATE T**

...

 **SORRY TYPO**

 **LUCKYBUNNY**

…

 _Previous chapter_

Sudah hampir 30 menit baekhyun menunggu bis tapi, tidak ada satupun bis yang dating. Akhirnya dengan pasrah dia berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya . tapi belum lama dia jalan tiba-tiba ada mobil yang berhenti tepat di depannya.

" yakin kau ingin jalan sampai rumah? " ujar sang pengemudi

" yakin kau ingin jalan sampai rumah? " ujar sang pengemudi dengan paras tampannya .

" KRIS OPPA " ucap baekhyun antusias pada pengemudi mobil tersebut yang diketahui bernama kris.

" naik lah adik kecil. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah. " ajak kris pada baekhyun. Baekhyun pun naik ke mobil. Baekhyun sangat senang karena sang kakak sepupu bisa menjemputnya – walau telat – karena sang kakak sepupu sangat lah sibuk di Canada.

" kau juga tidak bilang kalau akan kembali ke korea. " ujar kris pada baekhyun dan hanya di balas cengiran oleh baekhyun.

" oppa, kau kembali ke sini ingin bertemu dengan nenek dan aku atau ingin bertemu zizi eonie? " Tanya baekhyun dengan tatapan jailnya. Memang sudah sejak lama kris melakukan hubungan jarak jauh ( read: ldr ) dengan sang kekasih huang zi tao atau yang biasa di panggil zizi gadis yang hanya berumur 3 tahun lebih tua dari baekhyun.

" hehehe,itu salah satu alasan ku untuk kembali ke sini " jawab kris dengan menampilkan cengiran tanpa dosanya.

" nenek aku pulang " ujar baekhyun sambil membuka pintu rumah neneknya. " oh kau sudah pulang rupanya " itu bukan lah suara sang nenek tapi itu suara kyungsoo –sepupunya – yang sangat ia rindukan.

" oh kyungsoo-ya, sejak kapan kau datang dan mengapa kau tidak bilang pada ku kalau kau ingin datang " ucap baekhyun dengan nada yang di buat –buat. Membuat gadis bermata bulat itu gemas dengan tingkah sepupunya.

" aku baru datang tadi siang dan aku ingin memberimu kejutan " ujar kyungsoo sambil memeluk sepupu cerewetnya itu.

" oh baekhyun-a apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya? " Tanya kyungsoo Membuat baekhyun terdiam. " jongin bilang kalau chanyeol sekolah di seoul high school. Bukankah kau juga bersekolah disana? " Tanya kyungsoo

" aku baru sekolah di sana selama satu hari mana mungkin dalam waktu secepat itu aku bertemu dengannya. Lagi pula, aku telah melupakannya." Jawab baekhyun

Tapi,kyungsoo tidak sebodoh itu. Dia tau sepupunya itu tengah menahan rasa sakit pada hatinya.

" kyungie apa kau kesini dengan di hitam jongin? " Tanya baekhyun mengintimidasi.

" hehehe iya dia bilang dia akan kembali ke seoul untuk liburan. Jadi aku ikut saja ke seoul kebetulan kau telah kembali ke korea, ya sekalian deh " jawab kyungsoo dengan cengiran tanpa dosanya

" sudah, nanti lanjutkan lagi kangen-kangenannya sekarang kalian makan malam dulu " sang nenek menyuruh kedua cucunya itu untuk makan malam dan hanya di ballas anggukan dari keduannya. ( btw, baekhyun itu kalo pulang sekolah jam 5 an ya )

(kamar baekhyun)

" baek, lusa kan hari minggu. Kita jalan-jalan yuk " ajak kyungsoo pada baekhyun

" ok kita bisa jalan-jalan ke lotte world atau ke coex atrium. Tapi dengan syarat kau tidak boleh mengajak si hitam jongin " jawab baekhyun. Karena setelah baekhyun piker-pikir kalau sepupunya ini mengajak kekasihnya – kim jongin – pasti dia akan mengajak chanyeol juga.

Baekhyun bukan tidak ingin bertemu dengan chanyeol tapi dia hanya belum siap bertemu dengannya, walaupun dia bisa saja bertemu dengan chanyeol di sekolah.

" baiklah aku akan menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan mu " ucap kyungsoo. Setelah itu dia keluar dari kamar baekhyun dan melenggang pergi ke kamarnya.

(kamar kyungsoo)

 **TO : MY BEAR**

 **Sayang,hari minggu aku dan baekhyun akan pergi jalan – jalan ke lotte world dan coex** **atrium. Aku punya rencana untuk menyatukan chanyeol dan baekhyun kembali.**

Tidak lama setelah itu ponselnya pun berdering tanda ada notifikasi masuk.

 **FROM : MY BEAR**

 **Oke aku setuju dengan mu. Jadi hari minggu nanti aku akan mengajak chanyeol ke sana.**

Setelah membaca pesan dari sang kekasih kyungsoo pun menaruh ponselnya di nakas samping tempat tidur. Lalu terlelap masuk ke dalam mimpi.

" kris oppa, aku ingin ikut mengantar baekhyun " ucap kyungsoo dengan aegyo-nya. Hari ini memang kris bilang ingin mengantar adik sepupunya ke sekolah. " kau seperti anak usia 5 tahun saja. Bahkan umurmu sudah akan menginjak 19 tahun " jawab kris dan membuat kyungsoo cemberut.

" kau boleh ikut kok. Aku akan lebih senang jika kau ikut " kali ini yang menjawab adalah baekhyun dan membuat wajah cemberut kyungsoo menjadi bahagia . setelah itu mereka masuk ke mobil kris.

(school)

" bye, kyungie " ucap baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya. Setelah itu mobil kris pun melaju meninggalkan baekhyun.

" selamat pagi baekhyun " sapa luhan pada baekhyun. " selamat pagi, luhan " ucap baekhyun sambil tersenyum pada luhan.

" apa kau telah mengerjakan pr yang kim seonsangnim berikan? " tanya luhan mencairkan suasana.

" sudah, aku sudah mengerjakannya " jawab baekhyun

Setelah percakapan di gerbang mereka pun berjalan menuju kelas dengan senyuman. Pada saat mereka sedang berjalan tiba – tiba mereka bertemu dengan chanyeol dan sehun. Mengerti akan suasana sehun pun membawa luhan pergi dari sana dan menyisakan baekhyun dan chanyeol.

" boleh aku bicara dengan mu? " Tanya chanyeol memulai pembicaraannya dengan baehyun.

" boleh, memang apa yang ingin sunbae bicarakan dengan ku ? " ujar baekhyun.

Setelah kemarin diberitahu sehun bahwa baekhyun-nya telah kembali ke korea. Chanyeol pun ber inisiatif memulai kembali hubungannya dengan baekhyun.

Karena baekhyun dia tidak memiliki niatan untuk mengencani gadis manapun selain baekhyun. Walaupun dia bisa saja mengencani gadis manapun secara dia mempunyai paras yang tampan dan kecerdasan yang luar biasa gadis mana yang akan menolak seorang park chanyeol.

" apa kau benar-benar telah melupakan ku? " Tanya chnayeol pada baekhyun dengan nada memelas.

Dia sedikit ragu bila baekhyun masih mencintainya, karena sudah 2 tahun lebih mereka tidak berhubungan.

" mana mungkin aku melupakanmu kau sangat terkenal pada saat junior high school dulu " jawab baekhyun mencoba menampakan senyumannya.

Sebenarnya baekhyun tidak pernah bisa melupakan chanyeol. Dia adalah salah satu orang yang special untuknya.

" bee, aku bertanya serius pada mu " ujar chanyeol menormalkan nada bicaranya

" … " baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam dengan perkataan chanyeol.

Sebenarnya chanyeol tau bahwa baekhyun belum melupakannya. Dia hanya meyakinkan bahwa baekhyun memang belum melupakannya dia tidak ingin kecewa pada akhirnya.

" sunbae, aku harus segera pergi ke kelas. Permisi " ujar baekhyun. Baekhyun lebih memilih pergi meninggalkan chanyeol di bandingkan dia harus tetap di sana berlama-lama dengan chnayeol yang malah akan membuat hatinya sakit.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menghentikan baekhyun karena dia tahu pasti baekhyun tengah menahan rasa sakit hati. Dia percaya bahwa suatu saat nanti tuhan pasti akan menyatukan dirinya dengan baekhyu kembali. Dia selalu percaya apa yang di ucapkan baekhyun terakhir kali sebelum mereka berpisah.

Setelah baekhyun pergi chanyeol pun pergi dia bernia ke taman belakang sekolah. Karena disana dia akan mendapat ketenangan untuk dirinya. Walaupun dia harus membolos pelajaran hari ini.

(baekhyun class)

" baek, kau abis dari mana saja? " Tanya luhan pada baekhyun.

" tadi aku abis dari toilet " jawab baekhyun. Dia tidak mungkin berkata yang sebenarnya pada luhan. Dia bukannya tidak ingin bercerita pada luhan, dia hanyaa belum siap untuk menceritakannya.

" ohh, aku kira kau pergi ke mana " ujar luhan. Lalu bakehyu pun duduk dan mendengarkan guru di depan kelas.

Selama pelajaran focus baekhyu tidak sepenuhnya terarah pada sang guru yang sedang menjelaskan materi di depan tapi pada seseirang yang tengah duduk bersandar pada pohon besar di taman belakang sekolah.

 _Apa kau memang takdir ku? Aku selalu berusaha melupakan mu tapi semakin aku berusaha aku melupakanmu maka aku akan selalu marasa merindukanmu. Aku baru sadar bahwa aku terlalu merindukanmu –_ batin baekhyun

Setelah selesai pelajaran baekhyu pun berniat untuk pergi ke toilet tapi pada saat dia ingin belok ke arah toilet tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menarik tangaannya

(taman belakang sekolah)

" sampai kapan kau akan membohongi dirimu sendiri? " Tanya chanyeol – seseorang yang merik baekhyun tadi –pada baekhyun

" apa maksud sunbae?" Tanya baekhyun balik

" bee, aku hanya butuh penjelasan mu atas pertanyaan ku tadi " ujar chanyeol dengan nada memelas. Diia sudah frustasi karena baekhyun selalu menghindarinya.

" chan aku tidak pernah membohongi persaanku atau diriku. Aku memang sudah benar-benar melupakanmu kau hanyalah bagian dari masa lalu ku " jawab baekhyun paanjang lebar.

Seketika lidah baekhyun menjadi pedang tajam yang telah menusuk dan meremukan hati chanyeol secara tidak langsung baekhyun tekkah membuat luka yang mengganga lebar dan hanya baekhyun yang bisa menyembuhkannya.

" bee " ucap chanyeol melemah.

" aku harus segera kembali ke kelas, jadi sampai bertemu lagi, chanyeol sunbae " ujar baekhyun. Setelah itu dia meninggalkan chanyeol yang hanya bisa duduk sambil menundukan dirinya.

TBC

Sampe sini dulu ya guys. Nanti kalo ada waktu aing up.

Ohh iya thanks bagi klean yang udah review ff ini maapkan kekuarangan ff ini.

Jangan lupa review ya guys. Semakin banyak klean review semakin cepet juga aing upnya. Karena review klean itu aing jadiin motivasi buat next chapter. Oh ya maapaka juga kalau ff ini menganduk banyak typo v

Salam luckybunny


End file.
